


The Principles of Scientific Management, Second Edition

by treewishes



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snarry-A-Thon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treewishes/pseuds/treewishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry overhears Severus' name mentioned in the office gossip, and it's all downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Principles of Scientific Management, Second Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Snarry-A-Thon 2009 prompt: #68 AU-Non-Magical - Harry inherits a large family business. Snape was Senior VP of another company, but was recently let go. He needs a job and Harry hires him. A/N: Okay, so this doesn't quite fit the prompt, but certainly fits the category of inspired by. It's a non-magical AU, check. Harry inherits a large family business... sort of. Snape was Senior VP of another company, but recently quit. And the whole bit about Snape needing a job and Harry hiring him has been cut to Harry needs Snape and Snape needs Harry. :D Any resemblance to people or situations in any small company involved in government contracting is purely coincidental.

Harry watches the raster on the copier, as always, fascinated by the beam of green light transferring the images to the pages. He rifles through his briefing slides as he walks toward the tea room. He thinks there are still too many charts, and he contemplates adding one on the history of high-powered lasers. It's a board meeting, not a program review, and Albus and Cornelius always respond well to history. Harry is thinking about moving one of the backup slides forward, when he hears something -- a name? -- that makes him stop short and listen. Did he really hear -- ?

"But why would he leave Detica?" Lavender's voice comes out of the kitchen.

"Maybe it was a big pond and he was a small fish, you know what they say," Hermione replies. "And did I tell you I saw him--" but the rest is said too quietly to hear. Damn, why does she feel that gossip should be whispered?

"Well, I hope James doesn't rearrange all of the offices to fit him in," Lavender says, louder, and Harry realizes they are coming toward the door.

"Harry--" Hermione stops, splashing her tea.

Harry realizes he's holding his breath. "Did you say that Severus--"

Lavender and Hermione exchange a look, and Hermione says, "Harry, I know you were disappointed when Severus didn't come to ASINC last year, but situations change--"

"So it's true." He grips his lab notebook tightly. "I can't believe my father didn't tell me."

Hermione frowns. "He's announcing it at the board meeting today."

"It's the kind of thing he loves to do, isn't it?" Harry looks around, wondering -- "Does everyone know?"

They both nod. "Ron and Neville know," Hermione says, "which means --"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Everyone knows."

Hermione pats his shoulder. "If you came out of your lab more often, you'd be in the loop, too."

He can't believe it. "It's just -- I always thought . Weren't you surprised when he turned Dad down, without a reason?"

Lavender sighs. "And then he took a job at our biggest rival. I know, it didn't make any sense to us, either," she says. "Except --"

"Except what?"

She glances at Hermione. "Well, if he had come here straightaway after leaving the government, he couldn't have worked with you on the laser project anyway. He had a year of hands-off anything to do with Dstl, remember?"

"Right," Harry sighs. He had known that, he just hadn't thought it would affect them. Severus had been gone for a year now, without any word. Harry had hoped they had more than a working relationship, but he had been so wrong.

His watch beeps. "Ten minutes," he says grimly.

"Have a good meeting, you two," Lavender says, heading back to her office.

* * * * *

 

Harry is very glad he had overheard the news this morning. He isn't sure how he would have reacted otherwise to walking in to the conference room and seeing Severus chatting over coffee with Minerva. As it is, he walks through his duties woodenly, greeting the board members and loading his presentation onto the computer with a constant prickling awareness of exactly where Severus is in the room.

Harry takes the opportunity to study him as they take their seats. The past year has treated him well. He's wearing a suit that seems to cling to him, navy over a black high-necked shirt, very upscale. Harry forces himself to look away and thumbs through the briefing book.

He looks up as Hermione sits across from him, next to Sirius. He meets her eyes as James calls them to order. She's as worried as he is.

"Lily and I want to thank you all for coming," his father begins, beaming at the board members. Minerva and Albus smile back, Cornelius scowls as usual, and Remus looks thoughtful. Also as usual.

"And first things first, I want to welcome Severus to ASINC." They all turn to Severus, at the foot of the long table, and he bows his head to acknowledge James.

Harry can see that James is simply over the top. "I was confident Severus would join our little company," he grins, "after a year on the dark side. I know we're all pleased he's finally seen the light. Severus has agreed to take on the job of Executive Vice President and Chief Technology Officer."

Harry's heart is beating too fast, and too hard. Executive vice president?

"A tall order," Albus says, and there are murmurs of agreement.

"I think we all agree he's well suited for it," Lily says, just a bit too casually. Harry knows it's a fix, then. She's set it up, it wasn't all his father's doing. He relaxes, and looks over at Hermione. She raises an eyebrow and leans back in her chair.

"I can only do my best," Severus says.

"And that's all we can ask for," James says, with emphasis. "And now, my second announcement, which we'll hear more about in a just a bit, is that our major contract with Dstl has been renewed. Not in small part due to Harry's brilliant laboratory work." Harry feels his face flush as they all turned toward him.

"And finally, my third big announcement," James goes on, coming to stand behind Lily's chair, "is that I'll be retiring at the end of the year." Harry feels his eyes go wide, and he hears gasps around the table. "As you all know, Lily has been away from ASINC for more than a year now, and I'll be joining her at the Arts Council. We're planning a long tour with our young artists next year, and I thought it was time to step down from an active role at ASINC."

"Potter," Cornelius sputters, "you can't simply retire at your age."

"Of course I can," James says. "The company is doing well, and I leave it in good hands. I barely do anything around here, you all know that. The vice presidents do everything -- Harry runs the research lab, Sirius keeps all the information systems humming, and our delightful Miss Granger manages the internal operations. I'm fully redundant!" He laughs, and takes Lily's hand.

"James, give them a minute to get used to the idea, please," Lily says. "And tell them that you must remain on the paperwork as president owing to our contractual commitments. Isn't that true, Hermione?"

Hermione stammers, "Ye- yes, Mrs Potter, that's correct." She looks stunned, as they all do around the room.

James takes his seat at the head of the table, keeping Lily's hand in his. "It's been twenty years, did you realize? Twenty years since Lily and I decided to start a company. And now, look at the balance sheet," he says, flipping open his briefing book. "Twenty million pounds in contracts this year."

"Do you remember when we filed the incorporation papers?" Lily asks, reminiscing. "You hadn't decided what to call it, and we came up with 'Analytical Strategies' on the train."

"It was Sirius' idea," James says. "I blame him!" he laughs.

Sirius holds up his hands, palms outward. "I remember nothing!" he says, laughing along with them.

"Well, I remember you bringing Harry to the office in a carrycot when he was just a baby," Remus said, "and I had to keep him quiet in the kitchen." Harry smiles and somehow manages not to blush, only because he's heard that story so many times.

"It started our family tradition," James says. "Family has always been one of our core values. How many couples do we have working here these days?" He looks at Hermione.

"If I remember correctly," she says, turning pages in her book. "We have nine married, and another six cohabiting. That I know about, that is."

"And she knows everything," Sirius says, and they all smile.

"Which category are we in?" Remus asks, reaching for Sirius' hand.

Hermione's face turns a bit pink. "Cohabiting, I'm afraid," she says. "It's still a civil union for tax purposes."

Sirius leans over to give Remus a peck on the cheek. James, still smiling broadly, says, "Let's move on, shall we? Harry, I think it's your turn."

Harry is a bit shaky during his presentation, not sure if it's his father's news or Severus' presence, or simply his excitement about his subject matter. He shoulders through, and somehow, he's finally on the last chart.

"My boy, I'm very impressed," Albus says, then turns to Minerva. "I always said he'd do great things once he focused on a problem, didn't I?"

"Yes, Albus. And it is quite an accomplishment," Minerva agrees. "But I do have a question about the laser attenuation. Can you expand a bit more on that?"

It is a question he's prepared for, and he quickly flips to the backup charts. He answers a few more questions, but there are none from Severus. Harry isn't sure if he is relieved or disappointed.

Cornelius clears his throat and they all turn to him. "I notice you've left off the Return on Investment calculations for the project," he says pointedly.

Harry is not sure how to answer; he's always been much better at the math than the business end of things. He's trying to figure out a response when Remus cuts in. "That's why James hired a CTO, Cornelius," Remus says, coming to his rescue. "I'm sure Severus will be able to shed some light on that at our next meeting."

Severus is looking at Fudge as though he was a big ugly bug. Harry quickly suppresses a grin. He misses Severus' sharp tongue in meetings like this. But Severus again says nothing, and the meeting goes on without a confrontation. Harry hopes Severus hasn't changed too much in the past year.

After the meeting, Harry circles the table, saying thanks and chatting with each of the Board members. He keeps Severus at the edges of his vision, though, and is watching his mum say something in Severus' ear when suddenly Severus looks up and meets Harry's eyes across the conference table. Harry's heart stops for a nanosecond, and then he feels his blood start pumping again as James pulls Severus' attention away.

Hermione touches Harry's arm as he gathers up his books and papers. "Well done," she says. She looks across the table, at his parents and Severus. "And I have to admit, your father has never looked happier."

"Who knew he hated it around here so much?" Harry asks, stuffing handouts into the binder.

"It's not that he hates it, it's that he hates it without your mother around."

He relents. "You're right, I think."

"And now, Severus is taking over." She turns to him, and asks, quietly, "Did he mention it to you?"

"Not a word," he replies, "Look, it's fine. None of us are the manager this company needs, and if Severus can do the job, well then, he should do it." With that, he takes his books and papers back to the lab.

* * * * *

 

Harry hears Severus coming down the corridor, stopping into each lab and saying hello. When he finally reaches Harry's lab, he feels the coil of waiting in his spine unwind the slightest bit. He's been playing with an old optical table, pushing lenses into the laser path and spinning them around, taking comfort in the red light chasing its tail around the circuit so predictably.

"I see you've been busy," Severus says, glancing at the new vacuum chambers and glove boxes and stepping over a large bundle of electrical cables. He pulls a stool over to Harry's bench. "Tell me what you've been doing."

Harry closes his notebook and sits down. "I did that at the board meeting. Why don't you tell me what you've been doing?" He tries to keep his voice level, but knows he sounds cold.

"Oh, nothing of consequence. Management. Strategic plans." He waves his hand and looks pained. "Drivel. Mostly looking forward to working with you again."

Harry swallows hard. He missed Severus so much over the past year. It had been a blow when Severus turned down the position with ASINC, and even then, Harry had expected they would still remain friends. But he'd never got an email with Severus' new contact information, and so he'd stayed in his lab -- with the same phone number, same email, same life. All the same, except for his partner in discovery. Harry cursed his foolish hopes that it was even more than that.

And now, here he is, saying he's looking forward to working together again. Harry wants to shout at him and wants to hug him, both at once, but he forces himself still.

Before he can respond, Severus asks, "Did you know James was planning to retire?"

Harry shakes his head and swallows to clear the thickness in his throat. "No," he replies, "Did you?"

"Not a bit," Severus says, leaning back. "I don't think Lily even knew until he actually said it out loud."

Harry agrees that is probably true. And it's sinking in now, that he really doesn't have a choice. He is going to have to work with Severus, one way or the other. "So -- you're our CTO. What does a CTO do?"

"I confess I'm not certain." Severus looks down at his hands in his lap, then peers up. "Works closely with the vice president for research?"

Harry shrugs stiffly, bitterly reliving an entire year of work without being able to share it with anyone who understood.

"May I?" Severus asks, a hand out for Harry's notebook. Harry grits his teeth, then flips to a page a few weeks ago and hands it over. Severus reads, flips a page forward, then back again. "This is brilliant," he says. "You used pure garnet as the coating?"

Harry nods. "Yes, with the erbium doping in the center."

"I thought so -- what kind of heat dissipation did you see?" He turns back to another plot, and soon it's like old times; both of them asking questions, challenging assumptions, like peas in a pod, his mother always said. Harry is searching his laptop for a data file when Severus suddenly stops turning pages.

"What's this?"

He holds the notebook up, and Harry's heart sinks. How could he have forgotten the way he doodles in the margins during teleconferences?

"A heart, Harry?"

All Harry can do at this point is blush. "I missed you," he says, taking the notebook back. "And I was indulging in a silly crush."

Severus says, softly, "It was never silly." And then, without hesitation, he leans forward and gently kisses Harry on the cheek. "It's one of the things I missed most."

Harry opens his mouth to ask -- to ask why he left at all, why he'd never called, why he was doing this now -- when Snape says, "It's such a shame no one at Detica has a clue about the real implications of this work. Yet, that is. Which reminds me, I have paperwork to get to before we have to leave." He stands up and Harry feels Severus' hand on his shoulder, warm and solid, and a thumb rubs gently across his nape. Harry looks up, puzzled, but Snape has already turned toward the door. As he leaves, he says, "You're joining us for dinner, yes? Do you want a lift to the restaurant?"

Harry blinks. He's totally forgot about dinner with his parents. "No-- no thanks. I'll-- I'll meet you there."

After Severus goes, Harry wonders what happened. First, Severus makes fun of his crush, and then -- Harry drops his head into his hands, confused -- he tries to recruit him to Detica?

He hates office politics.

* * * * *

 

Dinner is, of course, perfect. They're at the restaurant where they always go to celebrate, and because James is known to overtip, the service is spectacular. Harry sips at his champagne and avoids looking at Severus.

"Severus, now that we're out of the office, you must tell us everything," Lily says. "Should we worry about the competition?"

"Not a bit." Severus takes a long draught from his glass. "They are so steeped in bureaucracy I'm frankly surprised they get anything done."

"Well, they are, what, how many times larger than ASINC? Five? Ten?"

"At least," Severus nods.

"But what about their technology?" James asks, refilling his glass. "That's what we were so interested in. Who are they partnering with?"

"There's nothing to worry about. I was telling Harry this afternoon, they don't have a clue about the fiber laser work. They're still focused on chemical systems and partnering with third-rate universities. And," he says, reaching into his pocket, "here's a thumbdrive with their strategic plans and proposal templates."

Harry stares at him. "You were spying on them."

"Of course he was, dear," Lily says. "And brilliantly done, I might add. What better way to spend a year of enforced hands-off than with the opposition?"

"And I didn't have to pay you," James laughs. Just then, the waiter arrives to talk to them about the menu.

Harry is gripping his drink with a bit too much force when Lily leans over and whispers, "James didn't tell you, did he?"

Harry shakes his head no. She looks chagrined. "Oh, Harry -- I should have talked to you. I know how -- well, you know how your father is."

Harry does know, but it still doesn't explain why Harry keeps catching Severus looking at him. And why his mother keeps looking from one of them to the other, with that speculative look in her eye.

James signs the check, and downs the dregs of his whisky. "I would say I'll see you in the morning," he says, then grins. "But I won't! I'm ready to start taking more time off. Starting tomorrow." He smiles at Lily.

"You may be retiring, but I will have work for you," Lily stands and pulls James to his feet. "We have a gallery opening to plan."

They are so giddy it is hard not to smile. As they make their way to the door, Severus asks, quietly, "Can I give you a lift home? I have my car."

"Sure," Harry replies, suddenly looking forward to having it out with him. His mother shares a look with Severus, kisses Harry on the cheek, and wishes them both good night.

Harry looks over Severus' ostentatiously new Jaguar, parked well away from the other cars. "Bought with blood money?" he asks.

"You could say that," he replies, but doesn't open the door. He leans against the door. "It wasn't my idea to go to Detica."

"Then whose idea was it?" Harry asks, leaning back next to Severus.

"It was -- it was a mutual decision. I told them, you see. About us. Or rather, the possibility that we would --"

Harry covers his face with his hands. "You told them? That I tried-- that I kissed you?"

Severus glances at him. "I did not include details. I merely told them of my -- intentions. And that I was relatively sure you would respond favorably."

Harry groans. "You're not kidding, are you."

"We agreed that I would go elsewhere, and that I would give you some time and space. We'd worked so closely together, it was possible it was simply an -- artifact -- of that."

Harry had to laugh at that. "Well, someone could have told me."

"James volunteered to do so, but his avoidance of any sort of controversy apparently trumped his pledge. I promised I wouldn't -- and maintaining a social relationship with any of you would have undermined my position at Detica."

"Right. So I spend a year thinking you hate me --"

"No," Severus says, with such force that Harry looks up at him. "Never," he whispers, and pulls Harry into his arms. He stares into Severus' eyes, so dark, and so close, much closer than Harry had thought. Severus licks his lips and Harry leans in to touch, to taste, and Severus' mouth brushes across his.

Harry presses his palms against Severus' long, hard chest, kneading his shirt, pulling himself closer. Severus is focused on him now, eyes dark and hungry. Then his mouth is on Harry's, and the kiss goes on and on, wonderfully deep and wet and hot and more than Harry has ever dreamed. Severus drops soft, wet kisses on his chin, on his neck, and Harry never wants it to stop, and when it does, they cling to each other. Harry takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

The night was a bit chilly earlier, but he's warm in Severus' embrace. He feels Severus murmur against his ear, "I think I'm through giving you space."

Harry grips his shirt more tightly. "I never needed it."

"Mmm, I see that now. Come home with me?"

Harry nods his agreement as they pull apart. There are no lights at this end of the car park and the night is pitch black around them. A sliver of moonlight crosses Severus' face. Harry asks, "It's going to be a challenge, now -- us working together?"

"Us working together has never been easier. Managing the rest of your motley crew, however, is another story. Did you know your friend Ron is running a fantasy football league on our servers?"

Harry buries his head in Severus' shoulder, laughing. "It won't be boring, will it?"

"Never," Severus says, kissing Harry until the world lights up within him, and it's beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.


End file.
